Pokemon: 10 years later
by Sargent S. Sarge III
Summary: Ash Ketchum's later years, taking place 10 years after he first received Pikachu. A tragic event takes place and causes Ash, living in seclusion on a hidden island, to return to society, meet his friends again, and take on challengers for his title.
1. Chapter 1

A Poke'mon Fan fiction

By: The White Raven

**DISCLAIMER**: I own none of the rights to the characters, creatures, things, or places in this fan fiction. They all belong to their respective owners.  
However, the story and plot are my ideas.

**Ten Years Later**

By: Richard J. L. Fry (A.K.A. The White Raven)

**Chapter One: Bad News **

Ash Ketchum lay on his bed shirtless and sockless wearing loose fitting light blue jeans. He had come along way since he received pikachu as his first Poke'mon 10 years prior. He lay flat, arms under his head and fast asleep. His body is muscular but not beefy, he is actually a rather slender 6"2' 20 year old. His first Poke'mon and best friend also lay sleeping in a ball on his chest.

Since he began his journey, Ash has had many triumphs, and many failures, around his 17th birthday Ash was a Poke'mon League Champion in two regions, and he then went to every other region and challenged their respective elite fours and champions emerging victorious in every region across the globe defeating every league champion and the planet and fulfilling his dream of becoming the worlds greatest Poke'mon master, However Ash only realized afterward that he no longer had any challenges left and that all that was left for him to do was wait for someone else to defeat all of the champions and challenge him for his title. So he kept his eyes and ears open for up and coming trainers and a few held his eye but they were all years from reaching his level. He kept in limited contact with the rest of the world deciding that the worlds greatest trainer should be a challenge to find as well as a challenge to beat, and for that reason he lives on a remote island with a few of his Poke'mon and a powerful ally and friend, Mewtwo. Inside of the Island Valley that Mewtwo and his fellow clones there is a small three room building, Ash's home.

In his bedroom Ash continued to snooze away, though his life had advanced in many ways, his personality is still the same, lazy at everything except Poke'mon. The Video Phone in the next room began to ring, it was a phone reserved only for emergencies and only a few knew of its number. He stirred at the first ring, at the second his half sleeping mind registered what it was and he flung himself out of his bedroom and caught the phone halfway through the third ring, Caller ID painted the caller as Professor Oak. He excitedly answered and began speaking before the image came onscreen.

Ash: Hey Professor, How've you been? It's been...

The image came up, it wasn't Professor Oak, it's was his Grandson and Ash's greatest rival and good friend Gary Oak, and He was Crying.

Ash: Gary? What is wrong Gary?

Gary: Ash (sobs), it's Gramps... (Cries aloud)

Ash: Gary what is it? What's happened? TALK TO ME GARY WHAT IS GOING ON?

Gary: He's gone Ash; He passed away in his sleep last night... (Wipes his eyes and tries with all his might to keep calm for a moment.)

Ash: What happened? Do we know yet?

Gary: No, not yet. (Sobs hard.)

Ash: Gary, I'm coming home.

* * *

Hope you enjoy how this has begun. Sorry it's so short, the chapters for this one will be either short to medium in length compared to my other stories. Please, Please, PLEASE leave comments and reviews, annonymous is allowed so please don't be shy. Check out my profile by clicking my Author name (Sargent S. Sarge III) near the top of the story to check out the other stories I have in the works, You might like a few of my concepts.

Note: This is the only "light-hearted" story i am wtitting the others are far darker and extremely graphic.

All reviews and comments are accepted without predjudice, be they positive, negative, insiteful, or even joking. I will accept them all! (So please leave them.)

= )


	2. Chapter 2

A Poke'mon Fan fiction

By: The White Raven

**DISCLAIMER**: I own none of the rights to the characters, creatures, things, or places in this fan fiction. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Ten Years Later**

By: Richard J. L. Fry (A.K.A. The White Raven)

**Chapter Two: Homecoming King**

Ash threw on a black hoodie, socks and shoes, and threw his backpack together before gathering all but two of his Poke'mon into their poke balls, pikachu of coarse sat on his shoulder and Charizard was outside.

As he ran out the front door he whistled and Charizard came flying to him, just feet away from where Mewtwo stood sparring with a Hitmonlee, and a Hitmonchan, to increase his physical prowess, he called an end to match abruptly as Ash came flying out of his small home. He spoke to Ash telepathically.

Mewtwo: Ash what has happened? I've never felt this such sorrow weighing on your heart.

Ash: Sorry something bad has happened and I need to go for now. take care Mewtwo, I'll be back eventually.

Without another word Ash leapt onto Charizard's back and flew away at incredible speeds. Mewtwo watched as his friend left, then sent a single telepathic good bye.

Mewtwo: Good bye, and good luck Ash, you are always welcome here.

After several hours Ash could see his hometown, Pallet. it had been a long time indeed, as he, Pikachu, and Charizard descended he leapt off and landed at a run heading straight through the crowd of people gathering in front of the Lab. some called out to him but he ignored them all, he pushed through the door to find Officer Jenny and other Emergency Workers bustling around. Gary saw him come in and the two rivals walked up to each other and gave a fierce hug, a tight brotherly embrace.

Gary: Thanks for coming Ash; I could use an old friend about now.

Ash: You know Gary; you could've called me anytime right? You don't have to reserve it for when bad stuff happens or the world needs to be saved.

With a chuckle and a light Smile Gary gives ash a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Gary: What have you been up to out on your mysteriously un-findable island?

Ash: Hmm... Nothing really. I mean its nice and all to have a break from the fans and challengers but still, It's really boring. What about you guys? How are the Gyms running? any promising trainers?

Gary: No not really, I haven't been beaten since that kid from Johto came around looking to take you on. Speaking of which I heard she finally caught up to you on Mt. Silver, how'd that go?

Ash: I won but she almost got me. She's got potential, just needs years of experiance to go along with it.

Gary: AHAHAHAHA! Listen to you all sagely and wise. Gramps would be proud of you Ash.

Gary starts to stare off into space after this, but Ash brings him back with a quick response.

Ash: He would be proud of us both. Comon Gary, lets leave here and go catch up somewhere more cheery.

Gary: Alright, I... nevermind lets just go, I need to clear my head.

Ash leads Gary out, but before he steps outside and closes the door he looks around with a few old memories poping into his head. The pain bites his heart. Professor Oak was gone. He quickly shuts the door and turns to walk down the steps away from the building when a familiar face appears in the distance calling out to him.

?: Big brother! Big brother!

* * *

Wow! I wasn't expecting such a huge influx on this one. and such high aproval to! Thanks everybody. over a hundred people liked the first one so I am giving you chapter two ahead of scheduale! ENJOY!


End file.
